


Small Talk

by htbthomas



Category: Smallville
Genre: Banter, Community: helpthesouth, Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark can't figure out why he didn't tell Lois sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/gifts).



> Written for mammothluv for helpthesouth. She wanted to see the conversation Clark and Lois might have had between him telling her he is The Blur in Isis and her knowing many details at the beginning of Harvest. Full of banter, by request! :)
> 
> Thanks to northern_star for the beta. ♥

“What took you so long?”

Clark stared up into Lois’ impish expression for what felt like several long moments.  “What? You...?”

Lois lightly touched a finger to his lips to silence him, but the question still reverberated in his mind. She knew? And for how long?

A sense of relieved happiness coursed through him. No matter how long she had known, she had kept it to herself.  And suddenly all of her little hints over the last few months made sense. She’d been trying to get him to open up all this time, never pushing, always supportive.

He’d made the right choice. Clark pulled Lois down for another kiss amidst the avalanche of paper.

A few minutes later, they broke apart, breathing heavily. “Thank you,” Lois murmured.

“For what?”

“For being you, for loving me…” She gave him another soft kiss. “…but mostly for trusting me.”

Clark averted his eyes guiltily. “I’m surprised you aren’t furious with me that I waited this long to tell you in the first place.”

Lois’ impish grin came back.  “Maybe a little _annoyed_...”

Guilt must have become obvious on his face, because she chuckled and squeezed his arm reassuringly. “I understood why you couldn’t tell anyone. Well, anyone except the other superheroes, like Carter, Supergirl, Oliver... He knows, right?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “Of course, why else would a low-level story jockey hang out with a billionaire who fights crime on the side?” Lois shook her head.  “I can’t believe it took me until a few months ago to see that.”

Clark smiled at her bubbly enthusiasm. He could bet keeping this secret to herself had been rough, and now it was all tumbling out. He couldn’t wait to tell her everything. “Lois,” he said, looking past her at the clock on the wall. “It’s almost lunch time.  Do you want to go someplace a little more private and... talk?”

Her grin turned devilish. “Talk? I hope you really mean just that, farmboy.” She unwrapped herself from around him and got to her feet. “I have a _lot_ of questions.”

“I mean it, Lois.” 

She nodded, satisfied, and pulled out her cell phone. “I’ll just call to see if they have any tables free at The Metr–”

Seconds later, they were standing in the middle of the Kent farmhouse.

Lois blinked a few times and stepped out of his arms, taking a steadying breath.  “Or here’s fine, too.” She put away her cell phone and gave Clark a once-over with her eyes. “Wow, you’re... fast.”

“Thanks.” He tilted his head. “I think.”

She stepped forward again and gently ran her fingers over his lapels. “So what else have you been hiding under that blazer?”

“A few tricks.” He gestured toward the kitchen table.  “Let me make you some lunch, and then I’ll tell you all about it.”

“The only thing I’m hungry for right now, Smallville, is knowledge. Food can wait.” She pulled him over toward the couch and firmly sat him down.  “Though I wouldn’t mind a cup of coffee.”

Clark smiled. That was Lois for you. He had the cup for her in a moment. She raised her eyebrows, impressed, but didn’t say anything. 

He sat on the other end of the couch and let out a heavy breath. It had been a long time since he’d explained this to someone.  And he could see this might turn into quite an inquisition. “What do you want to know first?”

Lois opened her mouth... and then shut it again.  With a short laugh, she said, “You know? I have a whole mental _list_ of things. But why don’t you start from the beginning.”

“The beginning.”

“Yeah.”

Clark wondered how far back he needed to start. “How I became The Blur? Or when I first got my powers? Or...” He swallowed. “...when I first came to Earth?”

Lois’ mouth dropped open in shock. “There would be a good–I mean– _what_?” 

Clark took a deep breath. “I’m an alien, Lois.  From the planet Krypton.”

Lois just sat there, not speaking.

“It’s true. You know the big meteor shower everyone around here always talks about?”

She nodded, eyes still filled with surprise. He was sure she had expected another ‘meteor rock’ powers story. Well, it was… just not the one all the others had.

“My spaceship came with it. All of that green meteor rock – and red, blue, black...” He paused, he was getting off track.  “All of it was pieces of my homeworld.”

“But that means you would have been...” She counted on her fingers.  “...like, three years old. What about your parents? Are–was–Jonathan, and is Martha...?”

“No,” he said, before she could get the wrong idea.  “Jonathan and Martha found me, all alone in my spaceship, crashed in a field outside of town. My birth parents had sent me here to save me from Krypton’s explosion.  They didn’t survive.”

“My god...” she said, placing a hand on his knee.  “How  awful. And Jonathan and Martha kept all of that a secret from everyone?”

“For years.” He glanced over at a framed photo of his adoptive parents.  “They were the best people who could have ever found me. They figured out a way to get the papers in order to adopt me, and named me Clark.”

Lois was starting to get over her shock.  “How sad, never knowing your birth parents at all…” Lois put her hands up. “Wait, wait, wait. How did you know what happened to your parents on Kap—Kry—your home planet? You were only three.”

“Krypton. They left artifacts for me in the spaceship. When I was in high school I found out my birth name was Kal-El.  And I met my father, Jor-El.”

“I thought you said he didn’t survive.”

“He didn’t...” Clark stopped.  “You know what? I think I’m overwhelming you with too much information at once. There’s a place I’ll take you – sometime soon – where I can introduce you to him. I promise. I call it the Fortress - it’s sort of a replica of Krypton. I’ll take you there when we have more time.”

“Wow.” Lois said, sliding the hand from his knee.  “This is...”

“Weird? Scary? Unbelievable?” He’d heard it all, really.

“Amazing.” Her eyes sparkled as she added, “My boyfriend is an honest-to-goodness, in-the-flesh extraterrestrial!”

“That’s me.”

“And a cute one, too.” She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  “So, did all Kryptonites–”

“Kryptonians. Kryptonite is what I call the meteor rock.”

“Okay, _Kryptonians_ , did they all have super speed and super strength?”

“Not on Krypton, from what I’ve been told.  But something about Earth - the yellow sun - gives us these powers.”

“Us?”

“You know Kara, my cousin? And Zod? Kryptonian.” And many more, but there was time to tell her about them later.

“Ugh, Zod.” Lois shivered dramatically.  “Good thing Kara takes more after you. But Kara... she’s Supergirl, right?” He nodded. “She can…”

“Fly?”

Her expression turned excited. “Yes! Can _you_ fly?” She grasped his hands.  “Oh my god, my boyfriend can fly!  You _have_ to take me flying tonight.”

“Well…”

“What?”

Clark frowned.  “I can’t fly… yet.  Kara’s tried to teach me. But so far?”  He made a swooping gesture with his hand and brought it crashing down.

“Like a ton of Kry–Kryptonite, huh?” She seemed pleased to get that right.

“You could say that. But I can jump really high – as high as the tallest building in Metropolis and higher.”

She patted his leg encouragingly. “Well, that’s nothing to sneeze at. Add in the super speed and strength, too – look at how much you’ve been able to do as The Blur!”

“There’s more, Lois.  I may not be able to fly, but I have a few other tricks.”

“Do you?” she asked, settling back against the cushions.  “Show me.”

Clark stood and picked up her coffee mug.  “You need a warm up?”

Lois gave him a funny look.  “Are you stalling?”

“No,” he said with a wink.  Clark focused a diffused shot of heat vision on the mug and handed it back.  “Here you go.”

Lois nearly dropped the mug when she touched it.  “Whoa!” Then she took a tentative sip. “Perfect!  You sure you haven’t missed your calling as a barista?”

He chuckled. “If _only_ you were still at the Talon.”

She swiped at his knee with her free hand.

“So there’s heat vision...” He produced a Diet Coke and handed it to her, to feel the can at room temperature. Then he placed it on the table and gently blew on it. It crusted with a thin film of ice. “...and the opposite.”

Lois set down her coffee and clapped. “Forget barista, you should take this act on the road!”

“With you as my lovely assistant, no doubt.”

“I’ve been in enough skimpy costumes to last me a lifetime.” She winked. “I’d make a better PR agent.”

He should have known how much fun it would be to show Lois his powers. It helped that she had already figured it out beforehand.  Why had he waited so long? He couldn’t believe that he had once decided never to tell her.

Lois sat forward and clasped her hands together eagerly.  “What else?”

“Well, there’s–”

“Wait.  _Show_ me.”

Clark thought for a minute. “Okay.  I’m going to blur off to the other side of the field.  Do these three things: whisper something as quietly as you can, write a different message on a note, and hide it somewhere in the room. I’ll know when you’re done.”

He made a show of checking that his cell phone’s ringer was on, then he blurred away, as promised. He focused his super hearing on the house.

“Clark, are you gone?” Lois asked.  “How do I know you’re not just in the next room, huh?”

Clark chuckled. He texted her, enjoying her “oh” of surprise when she received and read it. “ _I’m not a cheater, Lois. Use the binoculars in the kitchen drawer_.”

“Wise guy,” Lois muttered.  He switched to telescopic vision and watched her come to the window with the binoculars. 

He waved at her and then texted, “ _See_?”

“Okay, I’m convinced.” She lowered her voice. “Clark, do you remember the first time we met?”

He nearly blushed from head to toe out there in the field. Her first view was him naked as the day he stepped out of the spacecraft. She _would_ have to bring that up!

Then he watched her write a note. “ _What do you say I get an encore showing this weekend_?”

If it were possible to turn as red as Krypton’s sun, he would have.

Lois folded the note carefully and tucked it in her pocket.

Clark texted, “ _Too easy_.”

Lois shot an annoyed look in his general direction. But she moved the note from her pocket to her compact; she snapped it shut and put it in her purse.

She sat back down on the couch and texted, “ _Done_.”

He was already there, sitting beside her and trying not to show how embarrassed her words had made him. “First of all…” He glided a hand slowly down her thigh toward her knee. “…of course I remember the day we met.” He leaned in close, and brushed her lips with his own. “Second, I think a weekend away can be arranged. And this time, there’d better not be any interruptions.” He took her into a deep kiss, slipping an arm around her waist.

“It’s a date,” she said breathlessly when they broke apart.

“And finally.” He reached into her purse and pulled out her compact. “I think you’d better check your lipstick.”

She did, removing the folded note and setting it on the table.  “So, super hearing and super sight, too? Incredible.”

“It’s more like telescopic and X-ray vision, depending on how I focus it.”

Suddenly, Lois’ stomach growled.  “Great. Guess I _will_ take that lunch after all. Can we finish later – or is the powers-palooza over?”

“Pretty much. There’s so much more than that to tell you.  Things I’ve been saving since—”

Lois’ stomach growled again.

Clark laughed.  “Okay, I get it.  Lunch time.  Hang on _just_ a minute…”

Minutes later, he was setting two hot dogs with everything in front of her. “Fresh from the heart of the city.”

“Wow, hot dogs!” She snatched one up and bit into it. Her mouth still full, she added. “Can you read my mind?” Then she swallowed.  “Wait. Can you?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Thank god.” She took another bite.

Then he remembered. “Well, once, by freak accident.  I take it you like sailors?”

Lois’ spit take – and his resulting change of clothes – only made them a few minutes late getting back from lunch.


End file.
